


A Day in the Life~ June 2020

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [36]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: The world is ever changing and that is no different in the lives of Steve and Danny. Follow them into another month as they continue to deal with the aftermath of Danny's shooting, the corona virus and having to social distance themselves from everyone.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 109
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicia73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicia73/gifts), [ArcticSeasons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticSeasons/gifts), [San412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/San412/gifts), [bacblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacblack/gifts), [BabyCSwarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts), [JOMERLEE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOMERLEE/gifts), [Nenuial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenuial/gifts), [Betray802](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betray802/gifts), [Stacey0369](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey0369/gifts), [fioninxs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioninxs/gifts), [JamieMetz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMetz/gifts), [Somethingreallycreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingreallycreative/gifts), [HawaiiFive0Fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawaiiFive0Fanatic/gifts).



> Sorry that it has been a while since I last posted an update. On the day I started a new job, we also had a storm go through and I lost power for 4 days. Thank you all for your continued support. I apologize to those of you that have left reviews and I didn't find the time to answer them. They are all read, welcomed and very much appreciated.
> 
> To Liz, my rock. I miss you. Thank you for your friendship across so many miles. Thank you for being an awesome Steve to my Danno. I love you.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2, 2020

This year has been so emotionally draining for me, Steve and the kids. I'm upset that Gracie doesn't want a graduation party. She has worked so hard through school and accomplished so much in spite of all the trauma that has occurred in our family. She deserves a party, a celebration of those accomplishments. This virus is fucking everything up. As her parent, I want to celebrate with her, how do I do that when Monkey doesn't want that? Makes me wonder if she is just acting like it doesn't bother her to have one. I don't know.

Counseling with Gail leaves me so emotionally drained on some days. I just want to stop feeling like I'm a bystander in everything. Recovery sucks and I keep saying that but it is true. Some days, I don't think Steve fully understands the struggle I'm dealing with, trying to feel like I have a place.

Maybe getting back to the shooting range will help me.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

June 10, 2020

I didn't get the news I wanted to hear today when I had an impromptu physical and blood work. Another month? What the hell is wrong with me that I still can't go back to work, not even in the office to do paperwork. I'm really hoping when Steve makes a phone call to the doctor that he changes his mind and let's me go back. It's driving me crazy not being able to do my job. I understand physically I am not ready, I couldn't chase after someone if my life depended on it right now, but I can sit behind my desk and do the grunge work that nobody wants to do.

It was very unsettling to hear Dr. K say that I wouldn't survive another hit to the chest. I think deep down, I already knew this but to have to voiced out loud by a professional is rather unsettling. I don't know how I feel about it all. I know Steve wants only what is best for me and I know he doesn't need the added stress of worrying about me. The only thing I know today is that I'm tired and nothing is coming out right.


	11. Chapter 11

June 11, 2020

Today was weird. I hate the feeling of being disconnected from the team, almost like an outsider looking in. Gail says it is a normal feeling and I keep trying to remind myself that I am still a part of that team. It's hard when you aren't there to be a part of the little shared moments throughout the day, the close calls in catching a suspect. I miss it, the action, the team work, my friends. Throw in covid and you have a whole ew level of isolation. It sucks.


	12. Chapter 12

June 12, 2020

Today feels like a huge victory. I'm actually surprised the doctor relented and agreed to let me do half days in the office. I will take it. Maybe I won't feel so removed from the team by being in the office to at least assist in some capacity.

I miss Kyle and it would have been nice to see him again but with this damn virus running rampant, I know that isn't a good idea. Especially with how vulnerable I am with my lungs. It would probably do me in if I caught it and Steve would never forgive him if he gave it to me. It's bad enough having to endure a slow recovery, but to have to do it without your friends being able to visit has really been so hard. And 6 feet apart? Might as well be on the phone with them.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

June 14, 2020

Oh my God, I've been waiting over 2 months to be able to return to work and now that I can... I am a huge bundle of nerves. Steve will keep me calm tonight. 2 months ago I wasn't sure this day would even happen. It was a long road, still have a little ways to go but one step at a time, one day at a time and I will get there.


	15. Chapter 15

June 15, 2020

I will be the first to admit that I was a bundle of nerves this morning going back to work for the first time in two months. I couldn't sleep and was wide awake at 4 ready to get the day started. of course, Steve was still dead to the world. How he can sleep through my tossing and turning is beyond me.

But today went well. I knew the kids would call Steve a lot and I'm glad they finally stopped. I would say that not a whole lot can happen in the office, but then again, that's where Jerry was shot, so it's not a complete safe haven.

Going back to the shooting range went well. I still feel rusty, regardless of what Steve says.

I'm going to count today as a win.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have changed it up a bit and switched the phone that we are taking the screen shots from. So now you all get to see Danno's phone for a while. Enjoy the change of scenery :)  
> Danny conversation is on the right, Steve is on the left.


	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18

June 18, 2020

Note to self... meetings with the Governor always last longer than expected and they suck. Second note to self... do not get shot again, ever because recovery sucks, part time desk duty sucks and right now, Steve sucks. Mister I jump from roof top to roof top six weeks after having a liver transplant but my partner isn't allowed to lift a file folder without help. I hate it all and I'm tired of all the restrictions.


	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. I'm pretty sure that I have been hit with the virus. I've been tested and just awaiting results. I've been so worried about my writing partner getting sick, that it snuck up on me instead. I hope you all are staying well and safe. I will keep you updated with results. If I do have it, I'm off work for the next 10 days and hopefully can get some chapters posted. But that would also mean my husband and child will also be home and as much as I love them, I also enjoy the quiet. Which neither are, ever.

June 21, 2020

Father's Day. We have so much to be thankful for this year. We are healthy, finally, our kids are healthy, our parents are healthy. What more can a guy ask for? I am so blessed to be the father of these children. So blessed to have the partner that I do in Steve to help raise these kids into young adults who care about their family and friends and are good towards others. Parenting is one of the hardest jobs around. No. It absolutely is the hardest job around. But what an awesome job it is. I'm their Danno and nobody can take that away from me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the bad news is that I tested positive for the virus. The good news is that I am still breathing with relatively no trouble, coughing like a crazy person though and carrying on a conversation with my mother or anyone else for more than one sentence about does me in. I am taking all the recommended zinc and vitamin c and whatever else people suggest with little relief. It has to break soon, right? I pray you all stay safe and take all the precautions you can to keep you and your loved ones safe. I'm not 100 percent on the bandwagon of the facemasks because I wore one at work and out in public and I still caught it so I don't know if they work or not. My husband has it as well and we seem to be suffering differently. But I am alive, breathing and have the energy for at least one chapter today. I love you all. 
> 
> Liz... thank you for checking up on me from thousands of miles away. I love you my friend <3

June 22, 2020

Budget meetings are the worst but at least we came away with a few nice things for the office in the way of upgrades. I'm still itching to get back into the field. It has been way too long. Going to the gun range helps me feel like I'm not just a desk jockey but still a real cop. I'm trying to be patient but it is wearing thin.


	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24

June 24, 2020

Nothing like interviewing a woman who is afraid of losing her share of her husband's money. From what I heard, Lou had just about as much fun with her as I did. Felt good to interview someone again. Everything is starting to shift back into place.


	25. Chapter 25

June 25, 2020

Not being up to full capacity is wearing on me so badly. It is all I can think about. I honest to God love Steve so much but I don't think he truly understands how I am feeling. He's the idiot that was chasing after a suspect 6 weeks after an organ transplant, jumping from rooftop to rooftop and busting his stitches open. He says he is fine with me being in the office all day but he didn't say a whole lot to back that up when the doctor told me I had to stay part time. It was like he was relieved or something and that pissed me off as well. I don't know. Going to the shooting range helps. Regardless of what he says, I won't let that 5th person take me down again.


	26. Chapter 26

June 26, 2020

My baby boy who isn't much of a baby anymore is missing his friend. Can't say that I blame him. I miss everyone I can't see as well. This whole corona thing is getting to me. I feel trapped. I am sure he is feeling the same thing. But God, he can't catch this virus. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him. Today was a better day, mentally for me. One day at a time. One day at a time. Tomorrow is a new day. I have to keep reminding myself. This too shall pass. Enjoy the extra time with the kids, enjoy not getting shot at, enjoy not having to talk Steve off a roof or out of jumping into a sand auger. Yet, I worry about someone else having his back like I do. I think that is what hits me the hardest. I trust the team, but they don't have the connection that Steve and I do. We're partners, have been for ten years. It's just hard not being there with him.


	27. Chapter 27

June 27, 2020

Some days I think I'm doing great and then others, it feels like I just got yanked out of my car and tortured for hours before they call Steve to offer a trade. Me for that fucking cipher. God I hate Doris and what she has done to Steve throughout his life. What the fuck kind of person does that? I realize I'm angry all over again at her and it does me no good except to put me in a foul mood. I need to work on that. None of this is Steve's fault. I don't honestly know how he keeps moving forward with all of the shit he has been through. Maybe it's me. I think I need to rely on him more and quit being so stubborn. It's okay to hurt and have setbacks and just not understand it all. He is here for me, I know that. I just have to be more open. God that is so hard sometimes when all you want is to move on, but your head won't let you.


	28. Chapter 28

June 28, 2020

Steve must have been reading my mind. The walk in the park after we dropped Charlie was really nice. Holding his hand, walking together and talking about the little stuff is what I needed. I know he is stressed with work and it is nice to just have a relaxing evening, just being in each others presence. I love him so much. None of this is easy for him either and I have to remember that he is struggling with what happened to me as well.


	29. Chapter 29

June 29, 2020

One thing I know without a shadow of a doubt is that Steve loves me so much and regardless of the day I'm having, he is always in my corner, always supportive. I'm glad I married him.


	30. Chapter 30

June 30, 2020

Well, for the record book, our team on occasion does stupid shit with or without me around. Some things will never change.


End file.
